Todos los Nombres
by Zephres
Summary: [UA] Cuando crees que todo es constante y aparece algo nuevo ¿Qué reacción tomar? ¿Seguir adelante o ignorarlo? ¿Buscar o continuar igual? ¿Tratar de comprender o seguir igual?
1. Chapter 1

_Edificios, edificios altos y de oscuras fachadas, amplios ventanales llenos de fulgente luz, de calle oscuras y de retorcidas formas, de cielo sin luna y sin estrellas, vació, muerto, de piso estéril y de aguas muertas, una ciudad, llena de humanos, vacía de humanidad... una ciudad, con personas y rostros, con cuerpos y almas, con voces y ruidos, con presencias pero sin nombres... nombres... nombres... lo que se le da a algo en un frió instinto de acercamiento, en una clara muestra del miedo innato a aquello que es extraño... nombres, etiquetas, fachadas, razones, existires... poemas en prosa, haikus de lo inevitable, una forma de acercarse a algo... a alguien... letras, silabas, palabras... sonidos... ¿Cuál es la verdadera importancia?... ¿En realidad es su existir valioso?... ¿Es acaso solo una efímera gala sobreusada?... nombres... todo tiene nombres... cosas... animales... plantas... personas... ficciones... materia... pero... ¿Para qué?... ¿Cuál es la razón de ellos si en realidad no te importan sus dueños?... ¿De que te sirve saber el color del arcóiris en un mundo sin colores?... ¿Cuál es la razón de un mapa cuando no hay tesoro que buscar?... ¿De que sirve un nombre, si no te importa quien es su dueño?... personas... personas sin rostros, siluetas de personas, solas, juntas, en grupo, dos, tres, cinco, millones... ninguna sin regresar la vista, ninguna sin acercarse, ninguna sin hablar, ninguna sin atañerle... no tienen rostros, no tienen facciones, no tienen vida, no tienen muerte, no tienen nombres, no por naturaleza, sino por qué, en realidad... no importan... nadie importa... nada importa... solo andar... solo seguir... entre la solitaria multitud... entre los mares de nada... entre los ríos de lo superfluo, entre las sombras y sus propias sombras... un camino largo, sinuoso, infinito... una caminata igual... una eterna herida sin curar... caer... caer a mitad de la nada... caer a mitad de todo... ¿Levantarse?... ¿Para qué?... no hay razón, el camino siempre seguirá... una voz... ¿Una voz? Una melodía... una de esas figuras sin rostro... una de esas personas sin nombre... una de esas figuras sin facciones... se acerca, paso a paso hasta estar aquí... frente a frente... su rostro... su rostro distinto al de los demás... no vació, no estéril... el mar... el mar en su inmensidad, el mar en su durmiente furia, el mar en su exótica existencia... el mar en sus ojos... y en su mano una luz... en la mano extendida, en la mano para continuar... en un gesto silencioso y que a su vez grita a todo volumen... una razón para seguir... una figura cuyo nombre si podría importar... Él._

**TODOS LOS NOMBRES...**

Por las calles del mundo vaga una muchacha con la soledad a flor de piel... su ojos al frente, viéndolo todo, sin mirar nada, al igual que todas las personas en este lugar, caminando, corriendo, moviéndose, sin prestar importancia a quienes los rodean, a los demás... los demás, cuyos problemas tan efímeros no son siquiera comparables... lo demás, que tan fácil tienen la vida... los demás, cuyas razones no podrían valer más que las piedras en el suelo... los demás... olvidando siempre, que todos son los demás de los demás... Ella.

Ella que va por el mundo, reciprocando su falta de interés... no solo por las personas, sino por los alrededores mismos... ver sin mirar... ver el cielo sin mirar a las juguetonas nubes danzando con el viento. ver el suelo, sin mirar a las plantas que luchan contra todo por crecer en las pocas islas de tierra que adornan el estéril concreto de la ciudad. Ver el sol sin mirar su sangrante fachada, sus moribundos rayos despidiéndose de las multitudes bajo el. Ver las fachadas de los edificios, sin mirar la perfección de su construcción, la evolución del humano, la fortaleza para construir lo que le dará sustento diario. Ver a las personas, sin mirar sus rostros llenos de tristeza, de felicidad, de preocupación, de aprensión, de suspicacia, de ignorancia, de impotencia. Ver las montañas a lo lejos, sin mirar la inmensidad del verde, de los árboles que reclaman un lugar para vivir, de las plantas silvestres que trabajan en crear el aire que sustenta. Ver al otro lado el mar, sin mirar su pasiva inmensidad, su traicionera fachada, su azul mentira y su cántico visual del vaivén de las olas. Viéndolo todo, sin mirar esos pequeños milagros que por ser diarios se dan por garantizados.

Ella que anda por andar, existe por existir, respira por respirar... vive por no morir... no muere por no sufrir... vive sin sufrir... vive sin vivir... dentro de las altas murallas de apatía, separada de la corrupción, separada de la malicia, separada del dolor, separada del sentir, separada de la esperanza, separada del alfa y el omega...

El camino se acorta para Ella, el camino que transita como todos los días, después de su visita al parque, cuando ha terminado de leer sus libros de asares conocimientos, de furtivas letras, de títulos sin importancia, pero, con un mensaje que se grava en lo más profundo de su conciente. Ella continua andando, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pensando en las mil y una cosas que hay en su mente, la historia, la escuela, la vida, la soledad, la compañía, una persona, un ser, esos ojos de mar que se acercan a iluminar su camino.

Hace poco más de dos horas que salió del restaurante donde compartiera una comida en compañía de otras personas, sus amigas, sus compañeras... otras personas, una comida agradable, un ambiente soportable, una platica efímera... un momento... aceptable, sin risas, pero, sin llanto tampoco, un momento normal.

Ella comenzó a caminar más por inercia que por querer llegar a algún lugar su mente sumergida en un monologo interior ignorando al mundo exterior, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, ignorando al viento que rozaba sus mejillas, ignorando los cientos de voces a su alrededor, ignorando la carretera por la que atravesaba, ignorando al automóvil que se acercaba a Ella a gran velocidad, ignorando que su conductor no estaba en condiciones para detenerlo.

No fue sino hasta que las luces golpearon su cara que Ella se dio cuenta que lo siguiente en golpearla seria la mucho mas peligrosa carrocería del auto fuera de control, Ella giro la vista de las luces cerrando los ojos y tanto instintiva como inútilmente puso sus brazos frente a ella a modo de escudo ante lo que parecía inminente aunque sus labios nunca se abrieron, instantáneamente ella sintió que algo se apoyaba en su espalda y como algo rodeaba su cuerpo con tacto suave pero con mucha firmeza, su mente no acababa de registrar esto cuando sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo, con tal fuerza que la levanto del suelo disparada por el aire y como su leve vuelo se detuvo tras un golpe seco que se oyó cerca de ella, aunque ella no parecía sentir dolor alguno.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, no veía nada, solo oía varios murmullos y palabras ininteligibles de personas que al parecer la rodeaban —¿Estas bien?— Se oyó una voz profunda, suave y firme a la vez obligándola a abrir los ojos, y se observo en el suelo, en el suelo de una acera, la acera a la que intentaba llegar momentos antes de que el auto estuviera apunto de golpearla —¿Estas bien?— se repitió la voz obligándola a girar la vista hacia donde ella calculaba era el origen de esa insistente pregunta encontrándose a centímetros de distancia de un joven rostro humano, lo primero que ella vio eran un par de ojos intensamente azules y profundos como el mar que reflejaban una gran preocupación mientras se fijaban en Ella quien seguía deslumbrada con esa intensa mirada, paso algún tiempo ¿Segundos?... ¿Horas?... ¿Días? Ella no lo sabría decir, pero hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban firmemente aferrados a Él, que su corazón latía con una fuerza tal que podría salir de su pecho y que un calor intenso recorría su rostro en lo que solo podía ser descrito como un intenso rubor, síntomas que su razón atribuía ala situación tan extrema que acababa de vivir con ese automóvil.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— por tercera vez se escuchó esa voz, esta vez Ella pudo ver esos suaves labios moverse al dar paso a esa voz —Sí—una segunda voz llego a sus oídos, era suave, ligera y monótona, su propia voz —Que bueno, me alegra— dijo la primera voz mientas su dueño dibujaba una sincera sonrisa en sus labios mientras ella seguía observando ese rostro frente a ella, observaba sus intensos ojos, suaves y aun así, masculinos rasgos, su corta cabellera azabache, su respingada nariz, su... —¿Puedes ponerte de pie?— interrumpió la voz a sus pensamientos trayéndola de nuevo a su situación, Él yacía en el suelo sentado recargado contra algo permitiéndole una posición erguida, Ella estaba recostada sobre Él, en su regazo para ser exactos, en ese momento ella soltó sus brazos y se separo de Él mientras una voz muy queda gritaba algo en su mente, se enderezó y permaneció sentada en el suelo mientras Él se levantaba, una vez de pie Él le ofreció su mano, Ella la tomo y se incorporo frente a Él —¿Estas segura de estar bien?— pregunto Él sin soltar su mano —Puedo llamar una ambulancia, o acompañarte al hospital, o con un familiar...— Continuó sin esperar la respuesta a la primera pregunta que hizo, ella simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente —No es necesario, me encuentro ilesa— fue la respuesta que dio Ella

En ese momento un destello carmesí la obliga a girar la vista hacia el hombro de Él y ver una línea de rojo liquido caer al suelo recorriendo a lo largo su brazo, instintivamente gira la vista hacia donde Él estaba sentado anteriormente y observa que aquello en lo que estaba recargado era un estacionario buzón de aluminio, ahora abollado por lo que se puede intuir como un fuerte golpe, entonces observo que el lugar donde Él tenia su hombro apoyado tiene una hojas de aluminio peligrosamente expuestas. regresa su vista a Él —Pero tu no estas bien— dice Ella con su voz suave pero con un dejo de preocupación —¿Huu?— fue la poco elocuente respuesta de Él —Tu hombro— Dijo ella fijando su mirada hacia el miembro superior del joven quien al ver la sangre mueve su mano opuesta para cubrirse, fue en ese momento que Ella se dio cuenta que hasta entonces aun sujetaba su mano —No... no es nada grave— dijo Él —Lo importante es que tu estas a salvo— completó con otra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Ella mira con una curiosidad científica esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras otro instante incalculable pasó

Repentinamente una mueca de sorpresa cubre el rostro de Él e inmediatamente su brazo izquierdo sube a la altura de sus ojos para observar su reloj —Lo siento— dijo Él con preocupación mientras retiraba el brazo de su rostro —Pero tengo un asunto muy importante que atender— nuevamente fija sus ojos en Ella —¿Estas completamente segura de estar bien?— volvió a preguntar, Ella solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, Él sonrió de nuevo —Que bueno, y por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez que cruces una avenida... uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar— dijo Él mientras Ella asintió nuevamente en silencio —Bueno...— dijo Él —¡Adiós!— se despidió e inmediatamente dio media vuelta emprendiendo una carrera a través de la calle —Espera— Pareció susurrar un leve suspiro nacido de los labios de Ella, fue tan leve que temió que Él no lo escuchara, sin embargo, Él se detuvo en seco y giro la vista hacia ella con curiosidad —Gra...— levemente pronuncio Ella —Gracias— Él la miro fijamente y le respondió con una sonrisa más, quedándose por un instante completamente quieto en su lugar como si esperara algo, ella nuevamente se perdió en su mirada hasta que Él la desvió a su reloj y con un ademán se despidió nuevamente de ella continuando su presurosa carrera —¿Cuál?... _¿Cual es tu nombre?_— era lo que decía un leve susurro que se movía tímidamente en el aire luchando por llegar a su destino, pero este murió entre los murmullos citadinos antes de llegar a los oídos del acelerado joven.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Comenzó con una flor, una flor de colores inciertos, de colores transparentes, de todos y de ningún color, una flor de todos y ninguno de los aromas, con una flor de todas y ninguna forma... una flor en la cima de la montaña más alta, en el centro de desierto más estéril, rodeada de la noche más oscura... una flor única, una flor solitaria, una flor moribunda... Ella extendió sus brazos usando toda su fuerza, luchando por alcanzarla, por tocarla, por tenerla, pero no podía, sus brazos no llegaban, sus fuerzas no alcanzaban... lo único que podía hacer era ver, ver como esa magnifica voz moría en medio de la soledad, en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la muerte misma, su alma dolía, dolía igual que duele al morir de soledad, sus ojos lloraron y su voz se negaba a salir... repentinamente algo sucedió, una figura apareció frente a ella, una figura oscurecida por las sombras del mundo mismo, suavemente se inclinó y con delicadeza tomo la flor en sus manos, una lagrima callo de su rostro sobre los fallecientes pétalos de la flor e inmediatamente esta se ilumino, alegre, bella, infinita, con los colores del arcoiris, con los colores de la luz, los pétalos se levantaron al cielo y las hojas comenzaron a bailar con la alegría de los niños que son libres y amados, una sonrisa blanca como la nieve apareció en el rostro de la silueta y con delicadeza extendió los brazos hacia ella ofreciéndole la renacida flor, Ella titubéate extendió sus propios brazos y entre sus manos tomo las de esa figura, la calidez de esas manos invadieron las suyas y la luz y los colores de la flor comenzaron a invadir su hermoso cuerpo, la calidez se extendía por sus brazos, subía a sus mejillas y las acariciaba con amor y bajaba por sus pechos cubriéndolos de un calor que jamás antes había sentido pausando deliberadamente mientras se arremolinaba y danzaba en el valle de sus pechos antes de continuar su camino, hacia su abdomen, hacia su vientre, hacia su pubis, sensaciones indescriptibles se anidaban en Ella, suspiros, caricias, lagrimas, besos, éxtasis... los colores la invadían, la poseían inundando todos sus sentidos, y era tan, tan, magnifico... de un impulso Ella dirigió su vista a la silueta a su frente, a quien todavía tenia tomada de las manos y por fin pudo ver más allá de esa sonrisa, por fin pudo ver más allá de las sombras, por fin pudo ver esos ojos azules como el cielo antes de morir, por fin pudo verlo a Él..._

**TODOS LOS NOMBRES**

De un suave movimiento una curvea línea es dibujada en la superficie del empañado vidrio frente a Ella, lo suficientemente amplia como para permitirle ver con claridad el reflejo de sus carmesíes ojos enmarcados por su pálida y fina piel, el reflejo también le regresa la mirada, un reflejo frió, inerte, estéril, muerto... ¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿Días?... ¿Meses?... ¿Años? Años... si, han sido años, años desde que su angelical rostro perdió su chispa, que su exterior dejó de reflejar su interior, desde que las murallas fueron construidas y la mascara tomo su lugar, años desde aquel trágico día, años desde la decisión de enclaustrarse en su prisión, su prisión de carne y hueso; ¿Castigo? No ¿Vergüenza? Tampoco ¿Pena? Quizá ¿Conveniencia? SI... eso es, es mucho más fácil llevar las riendas de la vida si no hay otros caminos que transitar, sin desviaciones, sin desvaríos, solo una simple y llana línea recta.

Otro suave movimiento es necesario para dar vuelta a la perilla y abrir la puerta de su baño dejando escapar un torrente de vapor que se corta al pasar por su cuerpo mientras ella sale del cuarto, casi celestial, divina, la imagen que se puede ver en ese lugar, las penumbras rodeando su cuerpo mientras que la tenue luz del recién nacido día se filtra entre las tejidas fibras de las cortinas que cubren el ventanal y baña su cuerpo rodeado de vaho, lentamente se sienta en el borde de su bien acomodada cama y monótonamente toma las prendas que en ella estaban tendidas, con mecánicos movimientos comienza a vestirse, sin prestar atención a nada, sin mirar a su alrededor, no es necesario, en los muros de su habitación no hay nada que ver, no hay adornos, no hay figuras, no hay graficas ni fotografías, no hay nada más que la blanca pintura que las cubre.

Como todos los días baja las escaleras rumbo al comedor, como todos los días una sola persona la esta esperando, como todos los días un sencillo desayuno esta servido en la mesa, breve, desabrido, pero, en palabras de su falsamente rubia hermana, con los nutrimentos necesarios para empezar el día, como todos los días ellas compartirán unas palabras, Ella con la empírica sabiduría de sus observaciones sociales de la vida, su rubia hermana, con los conocimientos ganados en sus años de estudios, sencilla conversación, sucesos en la escuela, en el trabajo, noticias y descubrimientos, el accidente ocurrido ayer en el que Ella casi pierde la vida de no ser por un desconocido muchacho... No, eso no se comenta, no hay necesidad de que la joven doctora lo sepa ¿Para qué preocuparla?... ¿Para qué molestarla?... ¿Para que mencionar lo cerca que estuvo de librarse de esa contrariedad que la acompaña todos los días en el desayuno? Qué por un poco estuvo apunto de quedar libre, sin preocupaciones, sin cargas, sin remordimientos morales o personales... sin la culpa de ser inocente o la inocencia de ser culpable... y que por culpa de un joven no se pudo cumplir, un joven sin nombre, un joven que se fue sin ser agradecido, un joven que por alguna extraña razón, no desaparece de su mente, y que cada vez que mira al cielo no puede dejar de recordar sus azules ojos.

Palabras, creaciones de efímeros sonidos y anagramas de mucho más, palabras para describir y para avanzar... algunas por mera costumbre, "Buenos días" "Dormiste bien" "Como esta la escuela" "Alguna noticia"... monótonas respuestas de una sola silaba, acostumbradas ambas a este difícil dialogo... a este difícil momento... que por diario que sea, no deja de ser molesto. El tiempo ha pasado y los platos se han vaciado, las palabras sin razón de ser terminan, y el camino por delante apenas se abre como la puerta de salida, "Adiós" "Que te vaya bien" "Nos vemos en la noche" "Cuídate" ¿Cuántas más? Tan iguales y tan distintas, tan acostumbradas y vacías... ¿O no?... a lo largo del pasillo los pasos se escuchan, juntos e instantáneamente separados, unos rumbo a la escuela, los otros¿Qué más da?

Por enésima vez sus ojos parecen en su mente, por enésima vez Ella lucha por quitarlos de su mente, pensando en otras cosas y repitiéndose la pregunta con la que despertó en la mañana, por enésima vez dirige la vista barriendo su frente en busca de algo en que fijarla, por enésima vez regresa la vista al cielo intentando pensar en otra cosa y por enésima vez el ciclo se repite. No, ahora es distinto, ocurre algo más, un ruido estridente y continuo, una chicharra, la hora de almorzar. El pasillo esta atiborrado de estudiantes, todos contentos por este momento de descanso y de saciedad para sus cuerpos, para sus necesidades primarias, Ella avanza entre la multitud, almuerzo en mano, rumbo a su sitio preferido, la escalera de emergencia en la parte trasera del edificio principal, no es un lugar panorámico u romántico, tampoco es muy acogedor, sin embargo, es muy, muy solitario, tal y como a ella le gusta. Su almuerzo posee las mismas cualidades que su desayuno y de no ser por la pasividad con la que lo ingiere, hace mucho se habría acabado, pero su atención esta presta en la historia frente a ella, en un libro que tomará prestado de la colección secreta de su hermana, una novela de salvaje, erótico, impulsivo e incondicional amor, es fácil intuir en que acabará esa historia, hecha claramente para románticos ligeros que gustan de dulzura en sus historias, sin embargo, a Ella le gusta, por alguna extraña razón que Ella misma no comprende, a Ella le gusta y con cada palabra siente sus músculos relajarse, compleja razón humana, te gusta lo que no tienes o lo que no puedes tener, o lo que no entiendes por su propia razón de ser... ficción. Ella sabe que el amor dibujado en esta historia es ficción, sabe bien que jamás ocurriría algo como eso y también sabe que ella no es la indicada para amar a nadie, pero eso no significa que no le pueda agradar leer este tipo de historias ¿O no? Quizá, solo quizá en algún momento pueda ser que... repentinamente un sonido se escucha, un sonido fino, cadencioso, elegante, una melodía, una melodía inunda el ambiente que la rodea, entendible por ser el aula de música la que se encuentra justamente arriba, curioso por que estando en receso nadie debería estar ahí, pero ¿Qué importa? No todos los días Ella tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar su almuerzo y lectura en compañía de tan conmovedora melodía.

Rojo, azul y verde... los tres bailan y se mueven al compás de la melodía, con cadencia y suavidad, deformados colores se mueven con suavidad en su mente, mientras con los ojos cerrados sigue oyendo la melodía que inunda sus oídos, lo primero que le vino a la mente para interpretar la melodía, y quizás, la más acertada para "ver" la música que la rodea, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón esta indescriptiblemente en sincronía con la melodía, mientras ella se deja llevar por la corriente de música ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es lo que tanto le agrada de esta sinfonía? No es la primera que escucha y muy dudosamente será la ultima, sin embargo, hay algo en ella que la hace única, como si su interprete estuviera más que comunicando el mensaje del compositor, estuviera haciéndolo suyo y aumentándole su propio y original porción a la historia, un dejo de tristeza, melancolía y dolor que el compositor original no pudo, o no quiso incluir en su obra, pero que sin duda, la hace mucho más atrayente, por lo menos para Ella. La sinfonía termina y ella deja escapar un sostenido y profundo suspiro, como aquel que uno deja escapar cuando usas toda tu fuerza para sostener en brazos lo más querido por ti en un intento de salvarlo, sus ojos lentamente se abren y las nubladas paredes del lugar la reciben¿Nubladas?... ¿Hay neblina en este lugar? No, son sus ojos, sus ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de liquido, lagrimas. ¿Qué tan impresionante debió ser esa melodía para sus oídos?... ¿Para su cuerpo?... ¿Para su alma? Tal vez, solo tal vez Ella pueda ir a echar un vistazo allá arriba, un leve vistazo para ver al interprete, un leve vistazo y nada más... por qué, por qué... por qué seria interesante saber quien fue, para futuras referencias claro esta y nada más... no sé, cuando alguien en la calle le pregunte ¿Conoces alguna persona capaz de comunicar los sentimientos escondidos de los demás sin decir palabra alguna? Ella pueda responder, sí, solo por eso y nada más...

Repentinamente su cuerpo se detiene, justo en el marco de la abierta puerta de las escaleras, frente a Ella se encuentra el salón de música, por alguna extraña razón sus pies dejaron de moverse mientras en su estomago una extraña sensación la invade, una sensación de vació ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Es solo curiosidad por ver a quien sea que allá tocado tan... bien... si, bien, eso es adecuado... no fue lo más perfecto después de todo, seguramente si su mente no hubiera estado tan inmersa en esos colores que danzaban en Ella, abría notado los múltiples errores es la interpretación ¿O no, su pie comienza a moverse en plan de avanzar ese paso cuando un ruido proveniente del salón lo detiene, son pasos, pasos de otra persona, pasos de una persona saliendo del aula, el o la interprete sin duda, unos pasos más y una figura se ve salir de ahí, una figura un poco más alta que Ella, una figura masculina... ÉL... no puede ser, es Él... el joven sin nombre... el hombre que se fue sin ser agradecido... el que le salvo... Él... ¿Estudiante de aquí?... ¿De esta misma escuela?... ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?... ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?... ¿Él es quien toco tan magnifica... buena sinfonía?... ¿Es Él quien pudo sumergirse a lo más profundo de su ser, salir a la superficie y expresarlo en un forma más bella y justa que las palabras?... ¿Es Él? Sin duda, ahí están, esos azules, profundos y eternamente tristes ojos, mirando al suelo... mirando sin mirar... quizá este sea un buen momento para hablarle, para darle las gracias, es lo que cualquier persona civilizada haría... y quizá... quizá preguntar su nombre... sí, este seria un buen momento, antes de que de la vuelta y comience a caminar... o antes de que llegué al final del corredor... o antes de que de la vuelta en la esquina... o... o mejor no... mejor después... mejor otro día, con más calma, cuando la molesta chicharra del descanso no los interrumpa, que al fin y al cabo, están en la misma escuela y quedan muchos días por delante ¿No es así?

Continuará.


End file.
